


Screams Etched In The Hall

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, An'nin, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen 3, Miyu - Freeform, Nobunaga - Freeform, Paru - Freeform, Peace, Prison life, Rape, Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Paru has been in Prison Hope for one week and still doesn't understand how things turned out this way for her. Getting closer to Peace, she soon discovers that her ordeal is far from over, danger coming up with the 2 monstruous leaders of this place, Nobunaga and An'nin. Life in prison is ruthless, putting a great strain on feelings.





	Screams Etched In The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> A little change with this one !

 

In Prison Hope…  
Paru was lying in the bed, looking at the ceiling, sad. She learned that Keita was killed by someone from the prison but didn’t know who. Thinking that they were about to get married, having a baby and realizing that she could never do that with him anymore litterally broke her and for the rest of her life. Peace came in, seeing her like that and talked to her.

Peace : Paru… I know how much it’s hard for you… but you’ll get through it ! You have to stay strong and survive for Keita…

Paru : I don’t even know why am I here..!! Why we’re doing that to me ????!!!! Who’s this person who framed me and messes my life up ?????!!!!! Why she killed him, why ???????!!!!!!! WHY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : (slowly joining her in the bed) It’s gonna be okay…. (pinning her wrists down)

Paru : What are y..???!!! Peace..??!! Hmphh..!!!!

Peace : Shh…. don’t worry…. (kissing, whispering, starting to take off Paru’s uniform) you must feel so lonely right now…. 

Paru : Stop that..!!!! (Peace necked her) Please stop..!!!!! (Struggling) Peace..!!!!!! I don’t want..!!!!! No..!!!!!!! 

Peace : (whispering) Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you…. (kissing) we all need each other to survive here…. (running her hand through Paru’s pants)

Paru : STOP PEACE..!!!!!!!! STOP !!!!!!!!!! 

Peace : I don’t wanna hurt you…. (kissing her chest) You know… (kissing, stopping) since Nobunaga is gone… I’m alone and I feel lonely… it’s been 3 months… I miss her touch… her caresses… Everyone has their partner… but me… I have nobody. I need sex…. (taking her own sweatshirt and shirt off, caressing Paru’s body, kissing) I need to have my release…. it’s natural…. (kissing)

Paru : (still struggling) Sorry but I’m not into girls..!!!!!! Find someone else..!!!!!!! I want you to let me go !!!!!!!! Please, Peace !!!!!!!!!!! 

Peace : Your boyfriend is gone…. and you won’t ever get out of here neither…. (kissing, slowly unzipping Paru’s pants) I need love, you understand…? (Necking her) I want you…. (kissing) You have to release your pain…. your anger…. your frustration…. (kissing) you need love too…. like everyone here….(pulling down her pants, whispering) Don’t worry…. I’ll make you forget about him…. (necking her, rubbing her pussy) let’s find our happiness together…. (pulling down her shorts and tights, kissing) you’re so gorgeous Paru…. (biting her ear) 

Paru looked up, with the same sadness in her eyes. She wanted to cry a lot, forever and knew that Peace was right. Keita would never come back to her and she couldn’t spend the rest of her life deprived of love. She was stuck here, forever. Peace was necking her, moaning. Paru closed her eyes, lost, before quickly opening them again, resignating, taking Peace’s head between her hands, surprising this one who was a bit scared, making her stop a bit before quickly kissing her, trying not to think about anything else or calculating anymore. She quickly removed her shirt, the 2 kissing each other faster, Peace quickly removing the girl’s bra, sucking her boobs. Paru made a little sound, a bit surprised and immediately kissed her, wanting the girl so much, desperate, still having that part of lost feelings inside. She had flashs about Keita, she struggled, trying not to cry. Peace sucked and licked her boobs, doing it harder. Slowly she went down and sucked her pussy, sucking hard, Paru brieftly looking up before looking at her. Peace sucked her clit and kissed it, then kissed her lips. Paru wanted to return the favor, pushing her gently back down, kissing her, leaving kisses on her body. Peace let her do as she instantly wrapped her legs around Paru, this one caressing her right thigh. Paru nibbled her boobs, finding it a bit weird but quickly forgot this sensation and started to suck them, hard.

Peace : (eyes closed) Paru..!! Oohhh..! 

Paru licked her tits, before to kiss her lips. Peace put 2 fingers inside her, thrusting her slowly, kissing her at the same time, Paru closing her eyes and starting to moan. Peace was now going a bit faster, looking at Paru who still had her eyes closed and moaned louder. Peace kissed her, thrusting her harder, making her weak.

Paru : (eyes closed) Peace..!!! AAAHHHH !!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! PEACE..!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peace : Look at me Paru…. (still thrusting her) 

Paru : (opened her eyes, hardly looking at her) AAHHH..!!!!!!! PLEASE AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peace : (thrusting her faster) It’s… good… right..?? 

Paru : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peace kissed her pussy and licked it hard, torturing her again. 

Peace : Mmm…. Paru…. (tongue fucked her) you’re so good…. 

Paru : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASEE..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She cummed while Peace kept going, this one happy seeing her juices, quickly licking her hand. Paru was exhausted, keeping her eyes closed, trying to recollect what happened, to understand how things went. Peace watched her, in awe of her body, but didn’t really let her the time to think further.

Peace : (kissing) Paru…. please…. 

Paru looked at her, slowly realizing that Peace wanted the girl to pleasure her too. She slowly kissed her, closing her mind, necking her, slowly kissing her chest and sucked hard her pussy. She brieftly looked at Peace and put slowly 2 fingers inside her, hearing her moaning. While thrusting and changing the pace, she looked at the girl who had her eyes closed, and thought for a few secs how much Peace was suffering of not having sexual relations this whole time before she came to this prison. She thought Peace had her own worries too and that she was maybe sadder than herself was, not relying on anyone, going back to her room alone everytime. She saw that she was unhappy and felt bad for her. Whatever the crimes people did, not being able to build a life like everyone else outside and being free without any restrictions, they were all humans, bearing the same pain. They were all stuck together and had no choice than trying to survive and counting on themselves not to turn into madness or commit suicide. They were a family, the only one they had here, trying their best to be at least ‘a little’ happy, like they could. As normal human beings they deserved an ounce of happiness through that darkness, so Paru thrust Peace with more speed and harder, wanting to give her a bit of this. She was driven by her instincts, starting not to be able to control herself, not wanting to hold back as she fucked and kissed the girl more rapidly, the bed creaking.

Peace : (eyes closed) Oohhh..!!! Paru..! Oohhh yeess..!!! Yes !!!!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!!!! Again..!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OOHHH YEEEEEESSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH !!!!!! 

Paru kept going until she felt Peace cumming. This one came really hard and Paru felt bad again for her, seeing how much Peace really needed it. She smiled shyly before looking at her hand a bit surprised. Peace totally exhausted looked at her, feeling how weird Paru maybe was right now. 

Peace : Paru… you don’t have to do it you know… it’s okay… 

But Paru surprised her, licking her hand a bit and swallowing. 

Paru : Mmm.… (looking at her) you’re really good…. (sexy smile) 

Peace blushed, hardly believing these words coming from Paru’s mouth right now ! She was so happy. 

Peace : (giving back her smile) You too…. (slowly kissing her) 

Paru smiled a bit before to lay down on her back, Peace having her head on her chest, eyes closed, smiling. Paru stroked her hair, looking at the ceiling and slowly fell asleep a few mins after. 

……………Meanwhile deep in the prison where no lights (well 1 or 2 at least to light the way a bit !) reached the part of this place……  
Nobunaga was in her usual posture, sitting on her chair, in her cell, looking at the ground, thinking, serious. 

An'nin : (grinning) Wow woow… even in the darkness you’re still terrific ! 

Nobunaga : (looking up, shaking her head, smiling) What the fuck… 

An'nin : (leaning lazily against the cell bars, watching her, smiling, pausing a few secs) You okay..? 

Nobunaga : Hm. (Little smile) 

An'nin : (opening the cell while kept watching her, smiling) That’s good… I’m gonna get you out of your shadows….

Nobunaga gave back her smile, knowing how much An'nin liked to tease her by usually opening slowly this cell door. An'nin closed it, the 2 girls still watching each other, smiling. 

Nobunaga : (coming near her and moving her body against her, whispering) I missed you so much today…. (necking her, kissing) 

An'nin : (eyes closed, smiling, whispering) Me too…. (kissing) I thought I was gonna die…. (smiling, kissing) 

Nobunaga : (whispering, biting her ear, smiling) Wait for me to join you at last…. 

An'nin : (smiling, whispering) Hurry then…. (kissing, necking her) 

Nobunaga smiled, kissing. The 2 girls kissed faster, taking off each other’s clothes, keeping only their underwear. Nobunaga licked An'nin’s chest, looking at her, smiling. The 2 smiling while kissing, stopping brieftly, looking at each one’s body. An'nin pinned Nobunaga’s wrists up against the wall, the 2 kissing wildly. Both of them had this look of strength, domination on their faces as leaders, proud of being each other’s possession. An’nin rubbed Nobunaga’s pussy while holding her wrist, kissing before pulling down her panties. Nobunaga smiled, kissing, biting the girl’s lip. An'nin grinded her knee against Nobunaga’s pussy, smiling, kissing, Nobunaga moaning. Then An'nin slowly turned herself back, going in the middle of the cell, biting her lip, smiling, putting her hands up while Nobunaga came from behind tying her up with her chains, this one smiling too. 

An'nin : (smiling, playing) Aren’t you tired with your stuff…? 

Nobunaga : (smirking) That’s why I like to use them when I see you here…. (nose rubbing a bit her face, kissing, sensual, whispering) You’re my precious babe…. (kissing, ripping off her bra, suckin her nipples, looking at her, smiling) 

An'nin : (biting her lip, whispering) You’re exciting me a lot…. (kissing) 

Nobunaga : (smiling, licking her nipples, kissing, whispering) You too…. I’d like to fuck you to death…. (kissing while pulling down her panties, putting 2 fingers inside her, thrusting) 

An'nin : (eyes closed) Aaahhhh..!! Oohhh yes, it’d be so fuckin good..! 

Nobunaga kissed her, smiling. She placed herself behind her, necking her while having one hand on her boobs and the other in her pussy. 

Nobunaga : (whispering) You make me crazy An'nin…. (necking her, licking her ear while thrusting her) 

An'nin : (eyes closed, biting her lip) Oohhh fuck..! Aaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! YES..!!!!!! 

Nobunaga sucked her pussy, licking her up and down. 

Nobunaga : Mmm…. oohhh babe…. (feeling An'nin cumming, swallowing her juices) An'nin…. (kissing) 

They kissed a few secs before Nobunaga untied An'nin. This one brutally pushed her down the bed, tying her neck with the chains, pulling them to kiss her, kissing wildly, smiling. 

An'nin : My monster…. (sucking her throat, biting it, necking her) 

Nobunaga : (eyes closed) AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!! 

An'nin ripped off her bra and nibbled wildly her boobs, torturing her, smiling. 

An'nin : Are you wet honey…? (Kissing, putting her fingers deep inside her, thrusting fast) Mmm…. yes, looks like you are…. 

Nobunaga : (eyes closed) OOOOOHHHHHH BABEEEEEEE.. OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

An'nin thrust her faster, smiling, kissing. 

An'nin : I like it…. (kissing, still thrusting her faster, harder) yeahh…. 

Nobunaga : AN'NIIIIIINNNN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cumming) 

An'nin swallowed all her moip, smiling, kissing her nipples, untying her, watching her. Nobunaga looked at her, a bit breathless before they roughly kissed each other, standing, pushing one another against the wall, fucking wild.

Nobunaga then turned her brutally to the entry of the cell, this one holding onto the bars, smiling, eyes closed, Nobunaga thrusting her pussy while pressing her hand on her shoulder. She thrust her with all the energy and brutality she got. 

An'nin : OOOHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH YES AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YEEEEESSS OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOD AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Nobunaga spanking her while fucking her) AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH NOBUNAGA..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga : I’m gonna tear you up baby..!!!!!! You like it oh yes, ahh..!!!! AAHHH !!!!!!! (fucking faster and faster) 

An'nin : (eyes still closed, cumming, cell bars trembling, squeaking) AAAHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOHHHH YEESS AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE KILLING ME..!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AGAIN..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga : (cumming while fucking her hard like a beast) Ooohhhh fuck baby..!!!! You make me so horny..!!!! I’m cumming aahhh..!!!!! Damn you’re so good..!!!! (Spanking her) 

An'nnin : OOOHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARD..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO… BU… NA..GA..!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YEEESSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga : AAHHH !!!!!!!!! AAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! YES..!!!!!!! AAHHH !!!!!!!!!!! HAAAANGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She smiled, trying to catch her breath while kept going, quickly grabbing the strapon, putting it in no time, fucking her hard and faster as ever. 

An'nin : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga : OOOHHHH BABY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE SO GOOD DAMN..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

An'nin : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOBUNAGAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : HANGH..!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAANGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOHHH YEEEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

An'nin : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga flipped her to her, An'nin wrapping her legs around her while holding onto the cell bars behind herself, Nobunaga holding her arms. An'nin bit her lip, smiling, moving her pelvis, slowly, both of them at the same rythm before Nobunaga increased it, the cell bars trembling and squeaking even more. 

Nobunaga : AHH, AHH, AAAHHH..!!!!!!!!!! (eyes closed) AAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!! YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

An'nin : OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga quickly removed the strapon with one hand while still holding An'nin’s arm with the other, throwing it brutally away, breaking it. She grabbed An'nin’s nipple. The 2 girls were cumming more and more on each other’s pussy, while fucking hard, wild and fast, eyes closed. 

Nobunaga : AAAHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AN'NIIIIN..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

An'nin : NOBUNAGA..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOHHHH FUCK YEEEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She dropped her legs, quickly sucking hard Nobunaga’s nipples before kissing each other fast, An'nin fingering hard Nobunaga’s ass. She bit her neck while thrusting her, Nobunaga thrusting her pussy, biting her ear. They screamed so loud as they were sweating, their bodies wet figuratively, out of breath. Nobunaga clung to the cell bars fucking An'nin hard while this one had her arms wrapped around her neck and her legs around her waist. Nobunaga pushed and pushed harder, against her, both looking into each other’s eyes, intense, the cell bars squeaking again. They kissed, Nobunaga pushing slowly before she finally stopped 2 mins later, both exhausted, drained. 

Nobunaga : (trying to catch her breath, whispering in An'nin’s neck) I love you babe… you’re the best..! (Kissing) 

An'nin : (same state, whispering) Me too… (kissing) You killed me… (smiled, kissing) so great..! 

Nobunaga : (smiling, whispering) Oh yeahh…. (kissing) 

They went and sat in Nobunaga’s chair, kissing and drinking beer before taking a quick shower. When they came out, An'nin was about to leave, the 2 kissing sensually, not wanting to let go of each other, smiling. 

An'nin : (whispering) Love you…. (kissing, smiling) 

Nobunaga : (smiling) Mmm…. (kissing, whispering) Come back soon…. 

Chief Guard K : You can stay as much as you want here, An'nin ! (Smirked) 

The man showed up with his 10 subordinates, surprising a bit the 2 girls. He was the successor of Nozomu Dedokoro (the previous pervert prison warden).

Chief Guard K : Love is the most precious thing that never gets old !! (looking at the broken strapon outside the cell) Hm… (smiling) energetic as always you two…. (teasing) You could have cleaned up a little bit ! Hearing you screaming like beasts makes us happy to have you here !! 

Nobunaga : Thank god the camera was turned off… 

Chief Guard K : WHAT ????!!!! NO WAY !!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

An'nin : (smiled) You won’t get this sextape this time Chief K… (kissing Nobunaga) 

Chief Guard K : Fuck..!!! 

Nobunaga : (smiling) I know we’re all savages there but our privacy is important… 

Chief Guard K : Aaah, damn you… Well, with all what we’ve seen before this kind of thing is a little dated no ? You are our two exceptions… (smiled) 

An'nin : You’ve missed so much, it was probably the best one we made (winked at Nobunaga before getting serious)… Anyway, what’s all that for ?! 

Chief Guard K : While you two have fun, some of your members have heavy hearts. (Looking at Nobunaga) Human emotions, especially here are under such a strain and you know it better than anyone else by staying completely alone in this place with any contact for the whole day, waiting for An'nin, the only person who knows your existence here and is helping you to take your pain away. It was tough at first but you got used to it prettty well ! 

Nobunaga : I would have been dead long ago if I didn’t have her by my side… 

Chief Guard K : Naturally and we can’t deprive you completely of any human contact either. All we’re concerned about is your well-being here, so sorry to break the mood but… I’d like to show you something really interesting that happened 30 mins ago. Seems like someone wants to replace you quickly… (smiling, Nobunaga and An'nin looked at him, serious a bit angry) Have a look. 

Suddenly a small digital screen appeared in front of Nobunaga and An'nin’s eyes. 

Nobunaga : (watching the screen, raising her eyebrows, surprised, furious) Don’t fuckin tell me..???!!! ‘Oohhh..!!! Paru..! Oohhh yeess..!!! Yes !!!!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!!!!’ ‘Mmm… you’re so good….’ 

An'nin : (little laughter, whistling) Woww ! Paru fitted in well… stealing others’s property. 

Nobunaga : (furious look while watching the screen) That bitch..!!!!! 

Chief Guard K : (grinned) I knew you’d like it !! When we say that love doesn’t last long here… well, it’s a bit different between you and Peace I know. But she really missed you, 3 months it’s long we can understand ! She really must have hit rock bottom, poor her… 

Nobunaga : (fixing the screen) She thinks she can come here and mess up like she wants ????!!!! Cunt !!!!! (Looking at the floor, serious before looking at the Chief Guard and the subordinates, pausing) You guys have been waiting for ages, right ? 

Chief Guard K : With transferred prisoners like her it’s a bit different… and it’s not like this whole time we didn’t have it either. So ? 

Nobunaga : (looking at all of them before fixing the floor, evil smile) She’s gonna learn that she mustn’t fuck with the top here… mine ! (cold) I’m Habu’s only leader and I don’t intend to let her fuckin ass sitting in my precious chair. 

Chief Guard K : (smiling) It’s good to see you in action like that… 

Nobunaga returned the smile as An'nin kissed her, evil smile. 

Chief Guard K : Also in that sense… 

An'nin : You will have this one…. (smiling at him, winked) 

Chief Guard K : Lovely girls !! 

An'nin : Ah Chief K, call Miyu. Let’s get things more interesting… (Smiling) 

Chief Guard K : Hm… hehehe, you are as evil than we are…. that’s why I like you both ! I’m sure she’s really impatient !! All right ! (Opening Nobunaga’s cell door) 

…………………Outside the prison building……… Peace was along with the other prisoners, doing some community work. She took the bag full of used material and threw it in the garbage bin, she was on her way back when she was grabbed from behind, surprised, feeling arms around her waist. 

Paru : (speaking softly, smiling) Hey…. 

Peace : Paru..!! (Relieved smile) You scared me !! 

Paru : (speaking softly) You’re okay…? (Kissing, smiling) 

Peace : (whispering, smiling) I’m done…. (kissing) 

Paru : You’re fast…. (smiling, kissing) 

Peace : Let’s go back inside…. (kissing, smiling) 

They walked hands in hands in the hallway of the prison, a smile on their face, silent, when they suddenly stopped, immediately letting go of their hands, seeing Miyu at a few meters facing them, serious. 

Paru : Miyu ?? 

Miyu : (cold) Paru, I have something to tell you right now. 

The 2 girls were a bit surprised by her sudden attitude towards them. 

Peace : What is it ?? 

Miyu : (indifferent tone) I killed Keita. (Smirking) I stabbed him !! 

Paru felt like someone shot her right in her chest.

Peace : (shocked) What ?????!!!!! 

Paru : (not wanting to believe it, feeling tears coming, broken) N..No way..!! It can’t be..!!! 

Miyu : (smirking, provoking) Yeah, I’m the one who killed him !! And I’m really proud of it !!! 

Paru : YOU FUCKIN BASTARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rushing to her but was immediately stopped by the guards who showed up) 

Paru : (yelling) LET GO OF ME..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU YOU HEAR ME ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM, WHY ????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY YOU TOOK KEITA’S LIFE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : (indifferent, provoking) Maybe because I was bored, who knows… 

Paru : (crying) DON’T FUCK WITH ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : (looking right in her eyes) Because of you. (Paru was surprised) YEAH, IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU PARU !!!!!!!!!!! Keita and I… we were friends… we were close, but everytime he had only your name in his head, PARU !!!!!!!!! He was always, always thinking about you, there was no place for anyone else !!!!!!!!!!!!!! You ruined our relationship, you ruined our story !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You hurt me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M SO JEALOUS OF YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ASKED HIM OUT AND HE TURNED ME DOWN, HE TOLD ME PARU IS THE ONLY ONE THAT I LOVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SINCE YOU CAME IN KEITA’S LIFE, YOU’VE BECOME A PROBLEM YOU RUINED EVERYTHING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : SO BECAUSE OF JEALOUSY YOU DECIDED TO TAKE HIS LIFE.. ??????????!!!!!!!!!! IF IT WAS BOTHERING YOU SO MUCH YOU COULD HAVE COME AND FIGHT ME INSTEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : (scoffing) Fight you ??????!!!!!! Fight you for what, to be humiliated on the ground again, crying and hear Keita saying 'sorry Miyu but I chose her instead of you’ ????????!!!!!!!! You are stronger than me, I knew that already !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO NO, I HAD TO MAKE SURE THAT HE WON’T EVER FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU WERE DEAD, HE WOULD HAVE DIED TOO AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL ALONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : BUT NOW IT’S THE SAME, YOU’RE ALONE AND YOU’RE SUFFERING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY IF YOU LOVED HIM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF KEITA WAS REALLY IMPORTANT TO YOU, YOU’D NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : I’M NOT SUFFERING ANYMORE, I’M HAPPY NOW BECAUSE YOU’RE BROKEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru looked at her with teary eyes without saying a word, shocked. 

Miyu : SEEING YOU BEARING YOUR PAIN, FEELING WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH WHEN HE REJECTED ME, IS THE BEST JUSTICE I CAN HAVE NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : (shaking her head, voice trembling) THERE’S ABSOLUTELY… NO JUSTICE AT ALL IN WHAT YOU DID..!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS CRUEL… YOU TOOK SOMEONE’S INNOCENT LIFE AWAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN JEALOUSY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : AND ????????!!!!!!!! I HAVE NO REGRETS CAUSE IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT, IF HE HADN’T MET YOU BEFORE THERE WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN TROUBLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : AM I RESPONSIBLE IF HE FELL IN LOVE WITH ME RATHER THAN WITH YOU ??????????!!!!!!!!!! WHAT BULLSHIT, LOVE IS LOVE YOUR HEART CHOOSES WHAT ITS FEELS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE JUST LOVED EACH OTHER..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : SHUT UP YOU BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS, I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AWAY FROM HIM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ANYMORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE ME..!!!!!!!!!! (screaming in pain) I TOLD YOU, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME INSTEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU… YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN MY LIFE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (struggling) I’M GONNA KILL YOU, I SWEAR I WON’T EVER FORGIVE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR KEITA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peace : PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu : (provoking) YOU’RE GONNA FEEL LIKE THIS TIL THE END OF YOUR EXISTENCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA SEE YOU SUFFER EVERYTIME YOU’LL SEE ME, UNTIL YOU DIE HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I RUINED YOUR LIFE, NOW JUSTICE IS DONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peace : YOU’RE REALLY A FUCKIN COWARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : (doing a quick clap) Ah, I forgot !!!!!! Just before I was about stabbing Keita, we had an ultimate chat… I asked him once again to be with me… and he said that you were 2 months pregnant. I told him that I’ll definitely leave him alone if he sleeps with me… so… WE FUCKED HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peace : NONSENSE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : YOU’RE LYING, HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : HE WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE SO I BANGED HIS HEAD WITH A STONE, I TIED HIM UP AND FUCKED HIM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKED HIM REALLY HARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE BEGGED ME TO STOP BUT I KEPT GOING LIKE CRAZY I WAS SO IN TRANCE I COULDN’T STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FELT HIS BICK COCK SWEATING GETTING CRUSHED IN MY PUSSY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : (crying, screaming in pain) NOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTAAAAAARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE FUCKIN INSANE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : HE HAD SUCH A DELICIOUS COCK, I WAS LIKE AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YEEEEESSS OOOOOOHHHHHHH KEITAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEEL ME BABY YOU’RE SO GOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CUMMED WITH ALL THE PLEASURE INTO HIM, MY PUSSY WAS THRILLED OF EXCITEMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : (crying, hurt) STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu : YOU LIKED HIS BIG COCK, RIGHT ??????!!!!!! I SUCKED HIM HARD TIL HE WAS DRAINED AND HE CUMMED IN MY MOUTH LIKE A FUCKIN WATERFALL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIS JUICES WERE LIKE HOLY WATER, IT WAS SOOOOO TASTY, I DRANK IT ALL AND FORCED HIM TO EAT MY SLOPPY PUSSY THAT WAS TOO RAVENOUS, CRAVING FOR HIS TREMBLING COCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I CUMMED SO HARD ON HIS FACE, HE CALLED YOUR NAME BUT YOU WEREN’T THERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE KEPT GOING AND I STABBED HIM IN THE HEART WHILE I WAS LAUGHING AS HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : (yelling as ever, enraged, going crazy) I’M GONNA KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME KILL HER DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BASTARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT YOU TO DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST DIIIE BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEITAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She struggled like crazy, crying but the guards were still holding her firmly while Miyu laughed like evil. 

Peace : PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looking at Miyu) YOU FUCKIN..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : (brutally hit her) Got something to say you useless shit ????????!!!!!!!! 

Peace : (fell on the ground) AAARGH..!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : (looking at Paru, coming near her, indifferent) Life is unfair isn’t it ? That’s what you’ll have to endure. I killed all Keita’s exes you know before… (Paru was shocked) they were too close… I hate people who are too close to my lover… Be lucky that we’re not allowed to have guns here, I would have shot a bullet in your fuckin stomach to add more pain ! 

Paru : GGG..!!!!!!! YOU FUCKER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Still struggling like crazy, lips quivering, teary-eyed) YOU FUCKIN SCUMBAG..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA BLAST YOU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : (provoking) I wanna know, what’s hurting you the most right now ????!!!! The fact I killed Keita or that I fucked him ?????!!!!! Tell me PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (still struggling, crying, yelling) SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu : (smiling, provoking) Aah, I still feel Keita’s juices in my pussy… I wonder if he liked my hickey on his dick…. (licked her lips)

Paru : STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu : My mouth still has him too…. hehehe… HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (enraged) SHUT UP DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU, I’M GONNA KILL YOU YOU BASTARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRY, TRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON PARU LET IT GO, HIT ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (yelling) I’LL DESTROY YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu : Hehehehe… I have one last thing to tell you, you’re gonna love it !! You’re aware that it’s me who knocked you out when you found him, right ?! (smiling) Right after I gave you a little injection… I KILLED YOUR BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (shaken, shattered, teary eyed) WH..WHAT…??????!!!!!! NO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu : And now… (showing her belly, smiling while looking at her) I’M PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (screaming in pain, devastated) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyu : (looking at her, grinning) YOUR LIFE IS OVER HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (suddenly managed to escape from the guards, jumping on Miyu, yelling) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting her relentlessly with all her rage, crying) DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT YOU TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the guards immediately grabbed her firmly, she struggled again, crazy) NOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screaming, crying) GIVE ME BACK MY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE HIM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Miyu : (lying on the ground, evil laugh, bleeding) I’ll never forget these last hours with Keita… Getting me pregnant is the best gift he could give me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (stood up) Hitting a preg carrying your ex boyfriend’s baby, don’t you have shame ????!!!! You’ll never get out of this place bitch !!!!!!!!!!

Paru : SHUT UP, I DON’T CARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying, screaming in pain) BURN IN HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEITAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : (teary eyes) Paru..!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (showing up with 5 guards) Painful news right ?! Don’t worry, you’ll get better soon !! Anyway… (moved aside, Nobunaga and An’nin showing themselves)

Nobunaga : (smiling) Hello Paru.

Peace : (hardly believing it, shocked) No..Nobunaga !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : Long time no see Peace… 

An’nin : (looking at Paru, smiling) We meet again…

Peace : Nobunaga..!!!! Where… Where have you been all this time ???!!! I thought… I thought you were gone..!!!! Everyone was worried about you !!!!

Nobunaga : I’m the only one living deep inside this place, where no people can see me or almost… (looking at An’nin, both smiling at each other)

Peace : (a bit surprised to find a certain complicity between them, frowning) But..!!

Nobunaga : So… Team Habu is doing good it seems. (looking at Paru) You seemed to have integrated pretty well here bitch !! (coming to her, talking like a casual gangsta) You thought you could just come here and start some shit ??????!!!!!! HUH ??????????!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (not understanding, frowning) What the fuck are you talking about ????!!!! I didn’t do anything !!!!!!

Nobunaga : Drop the act, pretending to cry for your dead boyfriend like a drama queen while behind you’re stealing people’s stuff ???????!!!!!!! Are you fuckin kiddin me ????????!!!!!!!!

Peace : Nobunaga..!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (face a few centimeters from Paru, nodding towards Peace as talking) You banged my girlfriend right ????!!!! You fucked her hard, you liked it you cunt !!!!!!!!!! (hitting her heavily in the stomach)

Paru : AAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOBUNAGA STOP, IT’S..

Nobunaga : YOU WANT PUSSIES YOU FUCKIN WHORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW WAS IT, YOU LOVED TO EAT HER LIKE A SLUT DO YOU ???????!!!!!!! (hitting Paru again)

Peace : NOBUNAGA PLEASE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : GAAAH..!!!!!!!!!! I… I DIDN’T WANT..

Nobunaga : SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE HAPPY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS GONE, YOU’RE NOT LOSING ANY TIME YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : NO, I LOVE HIM..!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE KEITA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S JUST… I… I’M SORRY BUT I… I DON’T…

Nobunaga : YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PERSONAL THINGS BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting her heavily, then grabbing her by the throat) Peace… is MY property !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON’T FUCK WITH ME OKAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting her)

Peace : (almost crying) PLEASE STOP, NOBUNAGA..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S NOT HER FAULT, IT’S MINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : Peace… I know you love people so much but in life you have to watch out. Anybody can take advantage of you ! There’s no angels in prison you know it.

Peace : PARU IS DIFFERENT FROM US, SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING IT’S ALL MY FAULT..!!!!!!!!!!! I FORCED HER..!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS… I WAS… LOST… I DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU’D BE GONE FOREVER, WE HAD NO NEWS ABOUT YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS LONELY, I WAS ALONE I MISSED YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M REALLY SORRY, I’M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FELT DURING YOUR ABSENCE, IT WAS HARD..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : Don’t worry I’ll always be here, I’m back now… (looking at Paru) And you thought you could take the top easily here, sitting in my fuckin chair you cunt ??????!!!!!! I’m the only one leader, Habu’s top is me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : What..?????!!!!! No..!!!!! I don’t care about that, I’m not interested !!!!!!!!! I just want to be alone..!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : So you’re not interested ??!! How modest you are for a strong newbie !!

Paru : I’m telling you the truth, you can take back your chair, I won’t touch it !!!! Everyone talks about power, leadership that I’m your successor but… I don’t want any of this, I’m not here to create chaos I just want to be left alone !!!!!

Nobunaga : Ok stop, fuck off. (turning around)

Chief K left, followed by his guards who were dragging Paru away.

Paru : WHAT THE..???????!!!!!!! WAIT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER ??????!!!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : We’re just over there, don’t worry.

Peace : (who noticed that the guards had pulled out their guns, meaning ready to kill) NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga : (came near her) She won’t touch you anymore… (smiling)

Peace : WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS ???????!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT, SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (behind her, smiling, having hands on her hips, whispering) Why you care so much about her, Peace…? You still love me right…? (necking her) My feelings towards you haven’t changed at all…. (kissed her cheek, smiling, pulling herself from her) 

Peace didn’t answer, looking at Miyu, An’nin before reporting her eyes on Nobunaga. She could feel that something was wrong and it scared her. She looked at the ground, tears running down her cheeks.

Chief Guard K : (closing the door of the room behind him, guards still holding Paru) Poor Paru ! You went through a lot today… We’re sorry that we didn’t understand how you feel since you’re here. But you know… you can always start over again cause life gives you a second chance…. (slowly unzipping his pants, biting his lip, dangerous smile) I’m gonna release your pain….

Paru : (feared, panicking) NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (little laughter, smiling, taking off the top of his uniform, pulling down his pants and boxers, masturbating) Shh…. don’t worry Paruchan…. you’re lost, that’s why we’re gonna help you to get your mind back…. (necking her) cause…. (looking at his penis then looking at her) this is what you need…. (groping her boobs, smiling)

Paru : (yelling, panicked) DON’T TOUCH ME..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starting to cry) PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : Every week we have our release with the other girls…. For you we had to wait one week after your transfer here for permission…. it’s long you know…. (masturbating while licking her ear, smiling) but now, it’s finally over….

Paru : (crying) PLEASE NO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chief Guard K : (smiling) Strong girls like you excite me so much…. let’s see your strength…. I’m gonna bang you like crazy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ripping off her clothes in one move) 

Paru : (crying painfully) NOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chief Guard K kissing her roughly) NOO..HMPHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : MMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (devouring her neck while wildly ripping off her bra and panties, fingering her brutally) OH YES BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (pinning her brutally against the wall, fucking her ruthlessly, fast) AAHHH..!!!!!! AAHHH..!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES PARU, OOHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE SO FUCKIN GOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : (looking at the speaker above her head) PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (she was about to rush to the room but the guards quickly grabbed her) NO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying) LET ME GO, LET ME GOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON’T WANNA HEAR THAT PLEASE STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (struggling) DON’T DO THAT LET HER GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M BEGGING YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (still fucking Paru mercilessly, grinning) OOHHH YES, HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MISSED BIG COCKS RIGHT, MMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : (screaming in pain, crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (forcing her to look at him while fucking her, one hand on her throat, the other groping her boobs) YOU’RE SO DEEP, I LOVE IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (drooling, in ecstasy) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LOST YOUR BABY BUT DON’T WORRY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA GET YOU PREGNANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kissing roughly while fucking violently) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE STOOO..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : YOU FEEL IT GOOD RIGHT ??????????!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (trying to make her facing the wall but she was fighting him off, he laughed) NOO BABYYY, YOU WON’T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T WORRY, WE’RE HERE TO FULFILL YOUR DESIRES..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (crying, screaming) PLEASE HELP MEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (evil laugh like the other guards) WHO’S GONNA SAVE YOU PARUCHAN ??????!!!!!! NOBODY, HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR HER, PEACE ????????!!!!!!!! SHE’S SO FUCKIN HOT CRYING LIKE THAT RIGHT ???????!!!!!!! SHE WANTS YOU TO SAVE HER HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : (screaming, crying) PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chief Guard K : BUT DON’T WORRY PEACE, I’M TAKING GOOD CARE OF HER ACTUALLY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE’S BETWEEN GREAT COCKS HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT BEAUTY ???????!!!!!!! (kissing Paru while fucking her harder, groping one of her boobs) YOU’VE GOT A FUCKIN GREAT HOLE, IT EXCITES ME TOO MUCH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fucking her faster, wild) AAAAAAARRRH, FUCK BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (crying, screaming in pain) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K pulled her against him, having one hand around her waist, the other on her boobs, necking her, trying to give her a hickey. The other guards were still watching, laughing like evil, some filming. Paru cried and cried again, shaking her head, trying desperately to fight him off.

Chief Guard K : YOU LOVED KEITA’S COCK RIGHT..??????!!!!!! DON’T WORRY, MINE IS BIGGER..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (penetrating her brutally from behind) HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (screaming in pain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : IT EXCITES YOU HUH ?????????!!!!!!!!! (necking her while fucking her roughly) YOU LOVE IT YOU SLUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WANT IT MORE ????????!!!!!!!! 

Paru : PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP.. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (fucking her like crazy, screaming proudly) CUMSHOOOOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cumming inside her) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Paru : (screaming in pain) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP.. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : (crying harder when a small screen appeared in front of her, showing the horrific scene) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PARUUUUUUUU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (struggling like crazy, crying) WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO HER, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nobunaga was watching her, silent, before looking back at the screen, completely unfazed. An’nin looked at the screen, serious, showing no emotions either. Miyu had her eyes focused on it too but didn’t know what to think. Though she wanted so much to see Paru punished, she didn’t expect that the guards would rape her, she was confused and felt hurt for Paru. The screen quickly disappeared but they all could hear the loud cries again, screams and laughs not far from them, imagining all the pain that was going inside this room. Chief Guard K threw Paru to the floor, licking his lips, thrusting her pussy, fucking her like a beast, enjoying the ride, forcing her to look at him, smiling while Paru was crying as ever. It was too violent, excruciating.

Chief Guard K : FUCK, KEITA YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS TOO FUCKIN GOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH YEAH BABYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sucking and licking hard her boobs while fucking her hard) DELICIOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN, AGAIN IT’S NOT ENOUGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA TEAR YOU UP MORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FEEL IT, YOU FEEL ME MY BEAUTIFUL BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cumming hard inside her) YOU FEEL MY BIG COCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : (screaming in pain) PARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (totally drained, catching his breath, eyes closed brieftly, smiling, licking his lips) AAAAAAAHHHHH SHIT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looking at Paru, a bit breathless) You’re really tasty..!!! (kissing her, whispering) Thank you baby…. (kissing her for a few secs, smiling, getting off of her)

Paru was almost paralyzed, unable to find enough strength to get herself up, she kept crying but quietly, hurt. 

Chief Guard K : (putting his clothes back on) Finish her.

The guards wore a rape smile, coming slowly to Paru, masturbating.

Paru : NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON’T, NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (managing to get up, rushing to the door, panicked, pounding on it, crying) PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAAAAASEE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chief Guard K : (smiled) Don’t be scared Paruchaaan !! It’s just service…. the dogs need to be feed….

Paru : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (guards jumping her, hungry) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : PARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying, screaming in pain) PLEAAASE STOOOP..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S HORRIBLE, STOOOOOOP..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAAAASEE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The guards fucked Paru violently, against the door, shagging her from ahead, from behind, kissing her, pinching her boobs, sucking and licking them, fucking her in the middle of the room, two at the same time, throwing her to the floor, kept going, Paru screaming and crying again and again. They cummed on and inside her, laughing like idiots kids, doing handshakes, proud. They stopped and it was with horror and fear that she could see, powerless, other guards showing up in the room, fucking her mercilessly.

Chief Guard K : (enjoying the scene) WE’RE DOING THIS FOR YOU BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T CRY PRINCESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAUSE THERE’S NOTHING BETTER FOR A GIRL TO FEEL A REAL COCK INSIDE HER FUCKIN PUSSY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS YOUR PLACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Guards were incessantly coming in and out… in total, 40 men had raped her. When it finally stopped, only Chief Guard K and the first 5 guards stayed in the room, throwing her new clothes. They helped her to put them on, wiping her face. Chief Guard K came out of the room, smiling at Peace, this one still crying a bit.

Chief Guard K : She’s delicious…. (tongue’s out, smiling)

Peace looked at him, crying, shaking with rage, clenching her teeths, struggling, Chief Guard K joining Nobunaga and An’nin. Miyu looked at him, looked at Peace, still confused, waiting for Paru to come out, anxious. When this one did with the guards who were holding her, Peace felt hurt even more when she saw in what state Paru was.

Peace : Paru, I’m really sorry..!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shaking her head, crying) I’m really sorry..!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : (looked at her, feeling a bit weak) It’s not your fault…

Nobunaga : You’re still talking ?! You fuckin cunt !! Guess your ass didn’t get enough, maybe they should shag you again ??!!

Paru : YOU BASTARD..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (struggling) I’M GONNA KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (came near her, smiling) You’ve got guts bitch. (hitting her heavily in her face)

Paru : AAAAAAAAAAAARGH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (placed herself behind her, arms around her waist, necking her, speaking softly) What’s wrong Peace…. Are you betraying me…? (biting her ear, whispering) Don’t you love me anymore…? (licking her ear, kissing her cheek while looking at Paru, smiling, whispering, having one hand down her pants, the other through her uniform) I know you miss it so much…. yeess….

Peace : (weak, eyes closed, struggling) Aaahhhh..!!!!!! N..No, please stop..!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (smiling, groping her boobs, whispering, rubbing her pussy) You sure baby…? Why that…. I want you…. (thrusting her, biting her lip, smiling) 

Peace : STOP IT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (kissing her while thrusting her harder, whispering) Mmm…. I know you want me baby…. (necking her)

Peace : PLEASE STOP..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOBUNAGA..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : SHE SAID STOP YOU BASTARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (slowly taking off Peace’s clothes, kissing her, looking at Paru, provoking) You’re jealous you cunt ?! But she’s mine…. (kissing her, thrusting her deeper) I’m just gonna punish her…. 

Paru : STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga : (watching Peace’s naked body, kissing, looking at Paru right in the eyes, provoking) I thought you were into men, what’s gotten into you ?! 

An’nin : (smiling, provoking, arms crossed) She turned bi !! 

Nobunaga : You love her so much, right Paru…? (kissing Peace) Stealing my girlfriend, ah no, should I say thing now…. a useless sextoy that I’ve used…. 

Peace : W..What..????!!!! 

Nobunaga : Yeah baby…. you were just a poor hook for me…. (coming to An’nin, the two kissing, smiling)

Paru and Peace were shocked.

Peace : (hurt, teary eyed) H..How..????!!!! She’s Mongoose..!!!!!!!!! How could you do..!!!!!! I… I thought we were…

Nobunaga : I’ve never loved you. You’re just shit for me.

Peace : (crying, hurt) It..It can’t be..!!!!!! No..!!!!!

Nobunaga : It was only for my needs, who would love a piece of shit like you anyway ??!! While you were hoping for a true love I was just cheating in your back this whole time with An’nin !! And you only find it now, what an idiot !!! (laughing) You’re just a cuckold !!!!

An’nin : (smiling) She’s so stupid !!!

Paru looked at Peace, feeling sad and hurt for her. 

Peace : (crying, hurt) Why you lied to me..!!!!!!! Why you… you..!!!!

Paru : (hurt) DON’T YOU HAVE SHAME ?????!!!!! PLAYING WITH… PLAYING WITH PEOPLE’S FEELINGS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEACE IS NOT A TOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (slowly coming to her) Shut your fuckin mouth you cunt !!! You’re as useless as her !! Both of you could go to a charity ward !! For someone who got her life entirely broken, you should just shut up and die.

Paru : HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga : Romantic… it makes me sick. (coming to Peace, placing herself behind her, hands around her waist, smiling, kissing) Poor you…. feeling all alone and betrayed…. (kissing)

Peace : DON’T TOUCH ME..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HMPHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga had one hand over her mouth while she was thrusting fastly her pussy, biting her lip, smiling.

Nobunaga : Aaahhhh..! (smiling while watching her) You like it, right…? (stimulating hard her clit, whispering) Yes babyy…. I know you very well…. come on, cum…. mmm….

Peace : (eyes closed, struggling) HMPHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : PEACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (struggling like crazy) DON’T TOUCH HER DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (looking at her while thrusting Peace harder, smiling) You’re really furious…. she’s exciting you, right…? (Paru struggling, clenching her teeths) It’s hard to see your girlfriend like that…. (Peace cummed) Oohhh..! Woww….

Paru : NOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST STOP PLEAASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga kissed Peace while thrusting her til she stopped 10 secs after.

Nobunaga : (smiling, kissing, whispering) Good girl….

Peace cried quietly.

Paru : GGG..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (licking her fingers, smiling, looking at Paru) She’s really good, right ? Ok, playtime is over sweetie…. (quickly pulling out a knife, hand over Peace’s mouth) I wanna know something Paru, who’s the most important to you, Keita or Peace ???!!!

Peace : HMPHHHH..HMMMMMPPHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT NOBUNAGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The guards were surprised by the scene, Miyu was shocked.

Nobunaga : (smiling) It shouldn’t be complicated for you, right ??!!

Paru : GGGG..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She looked at the ground, furious and lost, teary eyed, not knowing what to answer.

Peace : PARU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T LISTEN TO HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (watching Paru who was silent) Ooh… you’re still in love with your ex boyfriend ? Interesting…. (smiling)

Peace : PARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : Love is torture…. (smiling)

Paru : PEACE..!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want you to know..!!!!!!!!! I always loved Keita, he has a special place in my heart… BUT I LOVE YOU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying) I REALLY LOVE YOU PEACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO BE FOREVER BY YOUR SIDE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Peace : (moved) PARU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying) I LOVE YOU TOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru smiled sadly.

Nobunaga : (put her hand that was holding the knife down) You made your choice… Love is over. (stabbed Peace in the chest)

Peace : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paru : PEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace : GVLURGH..!! P… Paru…

Nobunaga released her, Peace falling eyes opened on the ground, dead. Miyu was shocked, scared.

Nobunaga : (smiling) Rest In Peace bitch.

Paru : (screaming in pain, crying, devastated) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY YOUUUUUUUUU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly she had flashs about her moments with Peace, when she met her the first time til these hours earlier ago, having the vision of the girl’s smile.

Paru : (crying) NOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : (smiled, playing a bit with the knife, looking at her) You’re shocked ???!!! We’re in prison here, you cunt !!!! Not in a fuckin high school !!!!! (coming to her) 

Paru : (shaking her head, still crying) SHE DIDN’T DESERVE THAT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P..PEACE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY…!!!!!!!!

Nobunaga : I’m a killer ! I don’t feel anything. (putting her hand that had a bit of Peace’s blood on Paru’s cheek, smiling, looking at her) There’s no justice, beauty…… only death. (stabbing her in the stomach, cold) 

Paru : GVARGH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KRGH..!!!!!!!! AARGH..!!!!!! (looking at her, not expecting it)

Nobunaga : That must hurt… (smiling) Don’t worry, you’re closer to her now…. Angels belong to heaven…

Paru : (looking up, teary eyed) K… KEITAAAAA…!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The guards released her and she fell down, dead too, eyes closed. Miyu couldn’t believe it, shocked, trembling.

Miyu : Ah..Aah..!!!!!!!!! 

The guards coldly picked up Paru and Peace’s dead bodies before Nobunaga and An’nin’s eyes who were impassive. They put them in a big black bag, leaving, Chief Guard K telling to a subordinate to report the incident as a suicide.

Chief Guard K : (looking at Nobunaga, leaving) Well done. 

Miyu was terrified, recalling the last moment when Paru was stabbed and felt hurt, a tear falling from her left eye. 

An’nin : (looking at her, flat tone) You must be happy now… That’s what you wanted.

Miyu : Wa… Wasn’t it… too extrem..???!!! I… I…

An’nin : You regret it ?

Miyu : I didn’t think that it… would end like this… 

An’nin : Just die. 

10 Guards quickly showed up, grabbing Miyu brutally.

Miyu : WHAT ????!!!! W..WAIT..!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING..!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M ON YOUR SIDE, I’M A MONGOOSE MEMBER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An’nin : Mongoose doesn’t need a sensible weak shit who got pity. 

The guards dragged Miyu in a room, An’nin and Nobunaga coming inside too.

Miyu : NOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE NO, STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AN’NIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They put her in a cage, ripped off her clothes, entirely naked, arms and legs tied, arms spread out.

An’nin : Nobunin ! (smiling)

A big boa constrictor showed up, An’nin caressing the animal, biting her lip.

Miyu : (panicked, scared, yelling) NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An’nin : (leaving with Nobunaga, smiling) Nobunin loves beautiful pussies… Make sure you spread your legs…. 

Miyu : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Nobunaga and An’nin were walking hands in hands outside, the two coming to Mongoose place. 

Nobunaga : (smiling) Such excitement today….

An’nin : Just the way I like it…. (smiling, opening the door of the room while biting her lip) 

Nobunaga : (biting her lip, smiling) Mmm…. (necking her, kissing, whispering) it’s quite dangerous around here….

An’nin : (smiling, kissing) Watch out…. sssss…. (whispering) I’m a big snake…. (smiling while kissing, biting Nobunaga’s lip, brutally pushing her on the couch, quickly taking off her own clothes, plus Nobunaga’s ones) My body is a deadly venom…. (biting her neck)

Nobunaga : Aahh…. I’m gonna diee…. 

An’nin : You’re my perfect type of prey….

They kissed, up to busy hours of passion.

 

End of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Nobunaga is the mastermind ! What a cruelty, but this is how prison life works. Welcome to Majisuka Gakuen 3... Hope you enjoyed this story !


End file.
